


Edenflower

by thedevilchicken



Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The monks use edenflower pollen to test their resolve. Hugh drops a jar of it on the workshop floor and finds out just how strong his own resolve is not.
Relationships: Hugh Beringar/Brother Cadfael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Edenflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



For idle hands the workshop's shelves hold myriad enticements: flowers, fragrant herbs, jars of every size. The worst lay smashed, contents hazy in the air. 

"Is this...?" Hugh asked. 

"Edenflower? Yes." 

"How much...?"

"A pinch will test a man's resolve." 

Hugh winced. The jar was empty. 

Effects were swift: when Cadfael saw Hugh's manhood swell, his own responded. He barred the door to halt the pollen's spread. 

"Cadfael..."

Hugh's desperation struck him. Help was needed. Willingly, he obliged. 

Hours later, naked, Hugh said, "Just a pinch next time?"

Cadfael laughed. "Next time indeed," he said. But he didn't say no.


End file.
